Lust Chocolate!
by Ohohen
Summary: Oh...a mistaken lust...for exactly what? And this was right after an confession. Sitting under a tree...all of a sudden scaring the one you love for coming in close contact with their torso and unzipping their jacket. NejiTen No lime or lemon.


-1**Wee…another one! In the beginning, it may seem like it's going to start lemon/lime, but it's not. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Okay, hope you enjoy.**

**Lust…CHOCOLATE?**

Tenten came out of the local department store with a bar of chocolate. She smiled happily to herself, unwrapping the chocolate while taking a look around at the busy people of Konoha.

She was just about to take a bite until something familiar caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned.

"…Neji?" Neji heard someone say his name. He turned his head.

"Tenten."

Tenten walked over to Neji.

"Hello, Neji. What are you doing today?"

Neji shook his head.

"Not much." Neji stared. Tenten felt a bit uncomfortable. His eyes…were full of…what was it?

…lust.

Tenten blushed.

"Why are you…blushing, Tenten?" Neji asked seductively, taking a step closer.

"Uh…um…" Tenten blushed harder.

"…?" Neji leaned in on her.

"Do you…want to train? I…see that you don't have anything to do right now, right? So, why not train?" she asked.

Neji took two steps back and nodded. "Let's go then." And they leapt away to their regular training grounds. Gai and Lee were on a mission, so they weren't accompanied.

"I'll rest for a moment. I want to train longer today." Neji said when they arrived at the training grounds.

"Okay." Tenten sat down beside Neji against a tree.

They felt relaxed against the calm wind and the bright skies of Konoha. It was silent, until Neji spoke.

"Tenten…" was how he started.

"…?"

"What roll do I play in your life?"

"..!" Tenten was surprised at this sudden comment. This, did not seem like Neji. Transformation? Nah. Who'd want to hurt her? I mean like, it's, TENTEN. The only Tenten who is parent-less. A normal shinobi, kunoichi, of Konoha. So, she decided to answer truthfully. "A comrade. A teammate." She paused. "A life-long best friend." Tenten blushed slightly.

Truthfully, _almost_. Over the years, Tenten was very, VERY attracted to the Hyuuga. VERY. Tenten loved him. She really did. But she pretended it was only a small crush and ignored it, thinking it'd go away. It didn't.

"Oh." Neji looked a bit upset. "Is that it?"

This shocked Tenten. " '_Is that it_?' What do you mean?"

"Just a best friend?" Neji's face fell. Mentally and physically.

"What? What are you getting at?"

Neji got out of his position and faced Tenten, sitting on his knees, hands in lap. He had a slight blush in his cheeks.

'I might as well get over it. There is no need to hold this in. If the answer is a rejection, then I have no objections.' He thought.

"Tenten…I…"

Tenten looked at him from the side, still chewing the chocolate bar. Her expression questioned him.

And with that, Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten, pulling her into an embrace and passionate kiss.

The mix with the chocolate and the kiss added texture. Tenten's eyes widened. She blushed every shade of red, and sunk into the kiss. (A/N: OMFG I CAN'T BE DESCRIBING THIS!)

When they finally pulled apart, it was unexpected that Tenten would speak first.

First, Tenten beamed. "We should try that more often." Blushing. "With chocolate in my mouth. Maybe white chocolate next time." she smiled.

Tenten realized this was NOT a mere crush. It was serious. Not like she cared. What Neji just did meant he felt the same way. Of course, that is a VERY likely chance.

Neji blushed a light shade of red. He embraced Tenten. "I love you, Tenten. And always will."

"I love you, you love me." She said, leaning her head against his chest. And, they stayed in that position.

Moments later…

Tenten was eating her chocolate again, so they could train some more. Neji just sat, and admired her chewing and all her physical features. (A/N: NOT LIKE _THAT_.)

It was a bit breezy, so Tenten had brought along her red jacket. She smiled as she was just about to take a bite of the chocolate, until something made her uncomfortable. She looked up from the chocolate bar, which was under her jacket. Neji was nearing her chest.

This, made Tenten very uneasy. Neji inched forward towards he chest and slowly unzipped her jacket. Slowly, slowly. Tenten blushed again, and started sweating. She knew what Neji wanted to do.She was too young for this! Neji wanted to take advantage and haver her body. Buthey had just confessed to each other today, and this was much too soon. Yet, her body just wouldn't budge. At all.

Neji was so close now that she could feel his breath against chest. Even if it was covered. She felt Neji open his mouth. She closed her eyes and hesitated, trembling.

She felt her chocolate bar being taken out of her hands. And then…

…Nothing?

Tenten looked up, confused. There Neji sat, eating HER chocolate bar.

"Wh-What…" Neji looked up from the candy bar.

"What?"

"You…did all that just to get my chocolate bar?" she asked innocently.

"Of course. Since we're together and all, I don't have to ask politely. Most of the time." he answered, taking another bite. He swallowed.

"What did you think I was doing?" he asked when he swallowed, before taking another bite.

"I thought you were going to…I thought you wanted to…to…you know…"

Neji shook his head. "No. I don't."

"…" Tenten blushed. She leaned into his ear and whispered to him.

Neji gasped.

"Tenten…!" He exclaimed when Tenten backed away. She nodded.

"I…would never do something so libidinous. Especially not to you."

This whole thing got Tenten thinking. She stared at Neji. Neji noticed this.

"What is it?" he asked.

"…Give me back my chocolate." she said flatly.

"I already ate it." he said.

"Then give me some of it."

"…how?"

So, Tenten kissed Neji. Again.

They pulled apart, and Tenten licked her lips happily.

"Neji, you owe me one bar of chocolate."

"Hn."

"Neji!"

Neji promised himself a chocolate bar for Tenten. But that was later. So Neji just took Tenten in his arms and started nuzzling her. Tenten curled up her upper body like a kitten. She found this very, VERY comfortable.

Later that day, after training Tenten got her chocolate bar. And then more training after eating the chocolate bar. And some other…_add-ins_.

**Ohohen****: The title was based on the scene when Neji was lusting…**

**...AFTER TENTEN'S BAR OF CHOCOLATE! LMFAO ROFL! XD Okay, I know you guys think it's stupid.**

**OMFG! FOUR PAGES! I swear. Something's wrong with me.**

**This seems to be mocking lemon/lime stories don't you think? Just kinda. I don't know. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
